


She's Gone

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they leave the <i>youkai</i> village, Gojyo does the best he can for Goku (spoilers for <i>Reload 8</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [**ginnyvos**](http://ginnyvos.livejournal.com/): _Saiyuki:_ Goku/Gojyo, "hurt/comfort" (Written for a set of flash fic I did in September 2009; no beta)

Gojyo rubbed his eyes, but despite the darkness, there was no mistake. Goku's bedroll was empty. He scanned the area around their camp, but couldn't see any sign of the monkey. Hakkai raised his head and blinked, the light from the half-full moon gleaming unevenly on his false eye, his real eye. "What is the matter?"

"Went off fer a piss - now the kid's gone."

"We must look for him."

"Nah, you stay here. Keep an eye on stuff. I dozed off while you were drivin'."

He turned and walked off before Hakkai could argue. They had made camp in a sheltered little hollow in the foothills at the edge of the desert. Now Gojyo climbed up to the rise above the camp and looked around. Back in the desert, the long plume of smoke from the remains of the _youkai_ village was faintly visible, grey-white with reflected moonlight against the velvet black of the sky. Gojyo followed the easiest path down the desert side of the hill and soon came upon Goku, sitting on a rocky outcrop and gazing at the faint streamers of smoke wavering above the sand. He looked around at the sound of Gojyo's footsteps, then turned away again.

"Oi, monkey!"

There was no reply.

Gojyo climbed up beside him and grabbed his shoulder to pull him around. His face might have been carved from the stone beneath him, but wet streaks gleamed across his cheeks, from eyes to chin. Gojyo cleared his throat and shoved the kid a little, because he'd been worried and then he'd been pissed off. Goku hunched his shoulders and ignored his friend. After a moment, Gojyo sat down next to him.

"We can't stay here more'n a couple minutes, kid. Hakkai's by himself back there."

Goku sighed and sniffed. _Way to go, asshole,_ Gojyo lectured himself. _Remind him that Sanzo's still missing too._

He stretched one arm around the kid's shoulders and hugged him as close as he could. After a second's token resistance, Goku curled against him. Gojyo could feel him shivering. In the darkness here at the edge of the desert, a person could almost imagine the smell of the burnt buildings, could almost faintly hear the echo of the explosion of a cart full of volatiles, could almost see the curves and planes of a pert young face framed with pigtails tied with red ribbons. Gojyo wrapped his other arm around as well and rocked the two of them together, making a warm spot against the cold.

"Hey. You know she loved you."

"I guess ... I guess I do." Goku's voice was thick and hoarse.

"Some folks never get even that much."

Goku pushed away from him gently and made an attempt to smile, his face even more wet than before. Gojyo's heart felt like someone had kicked it, hard. He gathered himself to his feet and drew Goku up with him. Kid had become heavier and taller. Maybe "kid" wasn't the right word anymore. He put his arm around the young man's shoulders again. "C'mon, gotta get you some sleep."

Together, they walked slowly back down the hill to the camp.

 


End file.
